Time After Dark
by purpleprincessparty
Summary: Fear is something that we've all faced. We've all dreamt of scary creatures, but what if they were suddenly real? What if we all lived in fear and hid after dark because of the Slender Man? Well a curse started it all and four boys are on a mission to break that curse. No SLASH/ Rated T for now


**new story! i know i know i have to finish my other ones, but i'm out of ideas, so if you wanna pitch in and help out an author in need, please feel free to PM me. **

**But this story came out of my imagination obviously, it's set in the future, waaaaaayy future.**

**disclaimer: i don't own the characters or those creepy creatures of the dark**

* * *

Screams echoed through the dark night on a full moon. Clouds were rolling in and no sign of life after ten. Street lights flickered as more screams filled the silent and eerie night. The trees danced around wildly making leaves fall and fly. Thunder rumbled in the distance and all lights in houses flicked off. All but one.

"Kendall please, can we just turn off the lights." A young boy pleaded, fright written across his features.

"Nah come on Loges. What's the worst that can happen? The monster council come and kill us?" The tall blonde boy smiled, his green orbs sparkling in a mischivieous glint.

"Ken-" Logan was cut off by a loud thud coming from outside their house.

Both boys froze and Kendall obidiently shut off the lights, all signs of being unafraid gone and leaving him trembling under his blankets. His bed dipped and soon Kendall felt a warm body next to his. He recognized his little brother's scent and hugged him close. No more noise was heard and Kendall allowed himself to relax.

Logan on the other hand was on edge. He could sense someone watching them from behind the closed window. He felt shivers run down his spine and he just cuddled closer into his big brother, wishing for the sun to rise quickly.

The next morning everything was gray and foggy. The type of weather everyone feared and hated. It was on these days that everyone stayed at home. The town a lifeless place once more.

Welcome to the year 3013. The century of biggest fears. A curse that was placed on the earth at the end of the twenty-first century by a famous witch from Transylvania, who remains missing to this day. A one-hundred year curse in which the generation of kids from 2000-2999 that dreamed of horrifying creatures would come true.

At the beginning of the century, everyone ignored the curse and lived their life normally. That is until ten o'clock came and people would find themselves face-to-face with creatures like the _Slender Man, vampires, Michael Myers_ you name them.

The only way to stop this curse, is to be able to find the witch and make her undo the spell. Everyone that has tried, has died. There's no possible way to find her. Unless, the innocence of four children can. Says her prophecy.

"Carlos, you're out of your mind." Kendall spoke.

"What? I mean it wouldn't kill to try." Carlos shrugged, patting his black helmet.

"It will kill. All of us if we are out past ten. Do you not remember what happened to Logan's parents?" A pretty boy spoke, noticing how the youngest member of the quartet was missing.

"I know." Carlos sighed, slumping back into the couch, a pout forming on his lips.

Logan wandered up to the attic of his home and kneeled down in front of a box. Opening it, he found pictures of his real parents and him, just days before their dissapearence. Logan felt a tear roll down his cheek and he saw it fall on the photograph. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he let out a small scream.

"I'm sorry baby." A red haired woman cooed, while kneeling down next to the frightened boy.

"It's fine Mama Knight." Logan smiled slightly.

The woman brough her 'son' into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Logan snuggled into her, looking for that motherly warmth he always found in her since his mom was taken.

"Sweeite, lunch is ready and the other guys are here." Mrs. Knight spoke quietly.

"Ok." Logan nodded and pulled away from her hug and stood up along with her.

Walking down the second floor hall towards the stairs, Logan looked out a window and shuddered as he saw a dark shadow blending in with woods and foggy scene. Logan narrowed his eyes, all fear suddenly gone and it was replaced by anger, hatred and detirmination.

"Logan!" Someone yelled and he was snapped out of his sudden trance and all fear returned.

Logan ran down the stairs and into Kendall's awaiting arms. Kendall looked out the window, but all he saw was fog and more fog. Carlos on the other hand, saw what Logan had seen and he was regretting ever suggesting going out to search for the witch. Just seeing the Slender Man outside caused his nerves to go all wack-o.

Lunch was a quiet situation. The kitchen windows were closed for Logan's sake and he just sat there, poking his food with his fork. Kendall eyed his little brother worriedly from the corner of his eyes, but said nothing.

* * *

"Boys, bed time." Jennifer spoke as she walked into Kendall and Logan's room.

"Alright mom." Kendall smiled and shut off the lights.

The bedroom door closed and soon all Logan heard was Kendall's soft breathing as he was deep in sleep. A soft tapping on the bedroom window made Logan get out of bed and with shaky fingers reach to open the curtains and peek outside.

Outside, standing in front of the window, was a tall 'man' in a suit. Although he had no eyes, Logan found himself being hypnotized. The creature raised a hand and motioned for Logan to go outside. Logan nodded and walked out of the bedroom quietly and to the front door. Opening the door, Logan came face to face with the Slender Man.

"Slender." Logan whispered, his words being carried away by the wind.

The gaunt man stretched an arm forward and made a hologram appear. A small figure started to appear and Logan recognized her as the witch.

"Logan Mitchell, dare to look for me. You and your friends were chosen by me for this dare to come and break my curse. You'll have two weeks to finish this quest. Head out east in three days at exactly noon and keep moving until you reach the land of the beyond. Good luck."

And with that the hologram dissapeared and the man started to retreat, leaving a confused Logan out in the proch.

"Logan! Get in here, you can't be out there!" Jeniffer called out, but to Logan, her voice sounded far away, at the bottom of a lake.

_'Two weeks to break the curse. Two weeks to free everyone of this nightmare.' _Logan thought as he kept his gaze in the direction the Slender Man left in.

_'I'm ready to take on this quest.'_

* * *

**so how do you like it so far? so i may have a slight obsession with the Slender Man now because i saw the trailer for the movie and i wanna go see it like yeah.**

**and no slash on this one, just great brotherly love :) comment?**


End file.
